Supernatural Kryptonite
by Huntress788
Summary: The rating is because later on there will be mild cursing. This is a Charmed and Smallville cross over. It is also my first fic so please do not attack me if it is bad. Please R&R.


Supernatural Kryptonite By: Huntress788  
  
It was a warm and Sunny Monday morning in December and about 8:15. 33 year old Prudence (Prue) Trudeau was getting ready for work and having a four way phone call with her sisters. Prue works at bucklands and her husband 33 year old Andrew (Andy) Trudeau is a captain for the San Francisco police department. Prue and Andy have six children and they are all girls. Jordan and Becky are 13, Lucy and Mary are 8, and Tara and Theresa are 3. Prue's sister Piper is 31 and married to Leo with a 2 year old daughter named Kelly. While her sister Phoebe is 28, married to Cole and have a 1 year old daughter named Melinda. Paige is 26 and engaged to a guy named Eric Knight. Cole is a DA and Leo is the sisters White lighter (guardian angel). Piper is the owner of the club P3, Phoebe writes an article for the newspaper and gives advice to people that send her letters, while Paige works for the Social Security building in San Francisco. Once Prue was done making plans for the day with her sisters and reminding Piper that she was bringing her tour group to P3 for lunch and Phoebe to come and help drive them to the club she left for work. Today Prue had to give a tour to some students that attend Smallville High. The students are Clark Kent, Lana Lang, Chloe Sullivan, and Pete Ross. The students will be in San Francisco with Lex Luther and Clark's parents Mr. and Mrs. Kent. The tour begins at about 11 am and goes until 5 with a 2 hour lunch break from noon till 2. For lunch Prue made arrangements for the eight of them to have lunch at P3 with Prue's three sisters. It is now 10:30 am and Prue has just finished making the final adjustments so she decided to go to her office and relax until it is time for the tour to begin. On her way to her office she asked her assistant to have them brought to her office when they arrive so that she could start there and have the maximum amount of rest. Her assistant said "ok" so Prue went into her office and went online. While Prue was online she talked to her sister Phoebe about the problems that will occur when their dad comes to the manor and finds Paige there, finds out who she is, and who her father is. One of the reasons that their father left was that their mother his wife was in a way having an affair with her white lighter Sam who just so happens to be Paige's father. They talked until 10:59 when there was a knock at the door and Prue's assistant told her that the tour group was here. Prue said "ok" and went to the door to open it. She greeted each of them by shaking each of their hands and telling them who she was and what her job was at Bucklands, in response to her gesture they each shook her hand and introduced themselves. After that Prue told them what they would be doing for the day. She was about to lead them out of her office so that they could begin their tour when Clair busted into Prue's office. Once she was totally in the room she said "I am sorry to barge in on the tour but Prue I need you to appraise all this stuff for the auction tomorrow night" while pointing to about 20 crates. Prue said in reply to Clair's statement "Clair there is no way I can finish this by the auction tomorrow night even if the tour ends at 5 like it is supposed to." "Prue I truly do not care if you think that you have the time to because you WILL and I mean WILL appraise everything here." Lex was getting pissed off just listening to how Prue was being treated and could not stay quite anymore so he said "excuse me miss but my name is." "I do not care what you name is." "Lex Luther and I do not think that you are treating Mrs. Trudeau here right." Before Lex could finish his sentence Prue interrupted him and said "first off Mr. Luther please call me Prue and second of all please do not worry about me because I can handle myself." However, Lex did not care that she said that she can handle herself and continued "I do not care if Mrs. Trudeau I mean Prue says that she can handle herself because I still believe that you are miss treating her" Clair was so shocked by what he had just said to her that she said "alright Prue I will only give you 4 of them" and left with Prue saying "thanks Clair." Once Clair was gone Prue turned to Lex and said "thanks, you are a real life saver" Lex nodded and asked Prue "shall we begin our tour now Prue?" "right um.. lets go." At this point there was only about half an hour left until lunch so Prue just showed them the main floors for that time. When it was time for lunch Prue told them that when they got back that she would be taking them into the basement so that she can show them what she really does all day long when Phoebe popped in. "Hey Prue you ready to go?" "Yea Pheebs but before we leave let me introduce you to everyone." "so um. Prue who is mister hotty over there (points to Lex)?" "PHOEBE!" "What?" "Your already married remember?" Phoebe thinks for a minute and then says "your right Prue and just so you know I am well I am kinda ." "what?" after about a minute or two of silence she finally gets it out "I am pregnant." 


End file.
